Deveaux
Deveaux (Pronounced: De-Voe) is a vampire and a member of Nelson's Coven. His mate is Delacour, who is a part of Bridget's Coven. He is gifted with the ability of Addictive Assaultment. He is a disciplined individual with some form of self control, even as a vampire. Biography Early Life Deveaux was born in Cleveland, Tennessee on October 12, 1897, the only child to a French/American mother and an American patriotic farther, he was named after his maternal grandfarther. During his early years, he was taught how to fight by his farther and learned how to intimidate his enemies and stay ahead of them in a fight. During 1914, he decided to enlist in the US army to fight in World War 1. There, in the training camps, he met his friends and future coven mates: Nelson, Reece and Samson. As a team, they created their own small division in the army Deveaux and his friends were sent into Germany to fight the war in 1916, though the were successful with defeating their enemies and staying alive, they caught the attention of a German vampire; Amsel. Amsel wasn't happy that anyone was on his so called property, and determined to kill them straight away, but he was very impressed by their prowess and team work, and wondered what they would be like as vampires. Amsel abducted all four of them and took him to a nearby bunker, there he turned all four of them into vampires, and left them after their transformations, he only visited them often to deliver humans for them to feed off. Deveaux experienced a more difficult newborn year than most when his skill manifested, his power to addictively intimidate those around him caused his friends to lose control, and he had to constantly fight them to stay alive, it was this period of desperate survival that kept him the distant one in the coven after their newborn year around 1927, Amsel returned to them and offered them a place in his coven, everyone but Deveaux was intrigued, but Deveaux was too angry at Amsel and used his gift on him, affectively giving him the excuse to kill the vampire. After their newborn year mark had passed, the group promised they would meet back in Hamburg after a few years, and they all travelled on their own for the time being. While hunting in Berlin during 1927, Deveaux met Delacour, a french vampire. He attempted to make a conversation with her, but he was too distracted to control his power and it effected the young vampire, until Deveaux controlled it again, and Delacour restrained herself. Deveaux was very happy being around Delacour, and she was rather fond of the dangerous vampire, their bond became even more strong and they finally became mates. Unknown to Deveaux, his coven mates had also found mates Nelson's mate, Bridget, found it interesting to make her own coven and took Meredith and Rebecca; Reece and Samson's mates along with her. Deveaux didn't like the idea of being away from Delacour, but followed through on her wishes. Close to the 1950's, Deveaux and his coven were targeted by the German Coven, and have been on the run from them eversince. Deveaux was initially confused about not stopping the small coven, but Nelson explained that the German coven had many allies that would see them dead Crescent Moon : Main Article: Crescent Moon : Deveaux comes back with Samson after searching for Reece, and joins a campfire with Nelson. Things at this time changed for the coven when Reece returned with news that their nearby cabin has been burned down. Physical Appearance Deveaux is described as being tall and muscular with an imposing frame. He has pale, marble-like skin and inhumane beauty like any vampire. He was left with many scars on his body and neck from fights with his coven mates in 1917, on his powers behalf. To some, including his coven mates, he is very intimidating, especially with his scars. He is at least 6'6" in height, has dark auburn coloured hair that to others, doesn't match together with his pale complexion. He has a set of red eyes because of drinking human blood that will darken with his thirst. The western accent he had as a human years ago has all but disappeared, replaced by a visible german accent. Personality On one side, Deveaux is a strict and disciplined vampire, because of his martial training as a human. Deveaux has become a cautious vampire among his coven mates because of what they put him through when he was a newborn. He does keep his distance from them, and is mildly anxious of them when they're too close by. Over the decades, knowing the strength of his talent, he has occasionaly used it against other vampires, all of whom have been killed under his influence. Nelson calls his appearance ironic, being that he is the most frightening but least violent member of the group. It is this quality that makes him mesmerizing to watch, by both his allies and his enemies. Powers and Abilities Deveaux is one of the few vampires to display an advanced amount of vampiric strength along with a quantifiable special talent. Deveaux's bulky frame gave him strength that makes him surpass other, regular vampires. He is only matched in strength by Samson in his coven. His limited self control is also a factor based from his discipline as a human. He is also a somewhat expert fighter, surviving his ordeal against his coven mates Addictive Assaultment : Main Article: Addictive Assaultment : Deveaux possesses a gift that is viewed as dangerous by his coven mates and even Eleazar, he has the power to inflict a powerful addictive feeling of assaultment in others, that causes them to attack both him and others without explenation. Deveaux thinks it was lucky he learned to fight, or he wouldn't have survived his newborn year, as his coven mates had been affected by the gift. Eleazar suggested that the power implants confusion into the mind of his apponents, which gives Deveaux the advantage over them, though his advanced strength might be the only reason. Deveaux's talent is powerful, yet since like most gifts, it is based inside the mind and wont affect mental defences. When Deveaux was a human, he could easily intimidate his targets, this perhaps was a precursor to his gift. However this trait backfired when he was turned and keeps him overly distant from his coven mates. Deveaux's talent originally effected him, however, by the 1980, he was able to cause other individuals to fight each other, instead of them only fighting him. Deveaux is only now having better control over it. Nelson says this side of his talent makes him even more frightening, as he could set people against one another (such as friends and family members). Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Deveaux has a mate named Delacour, and has three coven mates; Nelson, Reece and Samson. His creator was named Amsel, a vampire he killed himself. Delacour : Main Article: Deveaux and Delacour : Delacour is Deveaux's mate. Delacour and Deveaux met while they were both hunting in Burlin during 1927. She had a great deal of control and managed to resist his gift in only a short time. She did agree that what Deveaux could do was dangerous, but found him increasingly interesting, and never showed any disgust towards their relationship. She and Deveaux soon became mates, only for them to be seperating when she joined Bridget's group. Nelson Nelson is Deveaux's leader and his closest friend. He was the first friend Deveaux met in the army while they were still humans. Deveaux forgives Nelson for trying to kill him when they were both newborns, as it wasn't his fault anyway, and he was the only one who apologized Reece : Reece is Deveaux's coven mate, and the only one apart from him in the coven who possesses a gift, the gift to become unnoticable. He is very challenging towards Deveaux, but he mostly stays away from him because of his talent. He was the first to call his ability a curse. Deveaux doesn't share a meaningful relationship with Reece. Samson Samson doesn't have any problems with Deveaux, and was amused by his new friend when they were both humans. Though they hardly talk, Deveaux does have a better relationship with him than he does with Reece. Deveaux can become irritated with Samson when he talks about his desire of human/vampire co-existence, and is willing to give up their friendship for his own survival. Category:Vampires Category:Nelson's Coven Category:Males Category:Non Vegetarians